super_smash_bros_extremefandomcom-20200214-history
Hector
Hector 'is a newcomer fighter in Super Smash Bros. Extreme. Overview Hector is the only playable Fire Emblem fighter to not use a sword. Instead, he fights with an axe. He is a heavyweight with hard-hitting attacks. Hector has numerous palette fighters: Ashe, Ferdinand, Hilda, Jill, Mercedes, Petra, and Raphael. He is tied with Bowser Jr. for the most palette fighters in the game. With the exception of Jill, all palette fighters have brand new armor, so that they match Hector's body shape. Moveset Ground Attacks *'Standard Attack: 'A left-handed punch, followed by a right-legged front kick, followed by a kneeling axe slam. *'Forward Tilt: 'Swings his axe forward. *'Up Tilt: 'Quickly thrusts his axe upward. *'Down Tilt: 'Pokes with his axe. *'Dash Attack: 'A dashing axe slam that involves two hands. *'Edge Attack: 'Slams his axe on the ground. *'Wake-Up Attack: 'Swings his axe around. Grab *'Grab: 'Grabs the opponent with one hand. *'Pummel: 'Squeezes the opponent. *'Forward Throw: 'Throws the opponent forward. *'Back Throw: 'Throws the opponent backward then swings his axe at them. *'Up Throw: 'Throws the opponent upward. *'Down Throw: 'Slams his axe on the ground, sending them flying. Aerials *'Neutral Air: 'A downward swing. *'Foward Air: 'Uses two hands to swing his axe downward, which meteor smashes. *'Back Air: 'Thrusts his axe backward. *'Up Air: 'Thrusts his axe upward, which gives Hector some jump height. *'Down Air: 'Thrusts his axe downward, which meteor smashes. Smash Attacks *'Side Smash: 'Hector thrusts his axe forward. *'Up Smash: 'An overhead arcing axe swing from front to back *'Down Smash: 'Kneels and thrusts his Axe's hilt forward, then performs a reverse gripped thrust behind himself. Special Moves *'Neutral Special: ''Forger - A chargeable fiery axe slam attack that can be reversed, just like Roy's Flare Blade *'Side Special: Axebash - ''Swings his axe forward. If this hits an opponent, he can connect 3 more axe swings. *'Up Special: ''Soaring Axe - Hector tosses his axe in the air, jumps up to grab it, then comes crash down with an axe slam. *'Down Special: Spinning Axe - ''Hector jumps and swings his axe around 3 times. This attack reflects projectiles. *'Final Smash: ''Great Axebash - Hector swings his axe forward, and anyone who is hit is sent upward. Hector then swings his axe at them multiple times before slamming them to the ground. Attributes Taunts Entrance Animation Victory Poses Stats '''Weight: '''118 '''Walking Speed: '''0.983 '''Dashing Speed: '''1.783 Alternate Costumes Hector #''Based on his appearance from Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. #Hector has his facial hair from Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade, and his axe is yellow, like it is in Fire Emblem Heroes. Ashe #''Ashe has new armor that resembles his clothes from Fire Emblem: Three Houses.'' #Ashe's armor resembles his clothes from after the timeskip of Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Ferdinand #''Ferdinand has new armor that resembles his clothes from Fire Emblem: Three Houses.'' #Ferdinand's armor resembles his clothes from after the timeskip of Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Hilda #''Hilda has new armor that resembles her clothes from Fire Emblem: Three Houses.'' #Hilda's armor resembles her clothes from after the timeskip of Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Jill #''Based on her appearance from Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn.'' #Her armor resembles her wyvern. Mercedes #''Mercedes has new armor that resembles her clothes from Fire Emblem: Three Houses.'' #Mercedes's armor resembles her clothes from after the timeskip of Fire Emblem: Three Houses Petra #''Petra has new armor that resembles her clothes from Fire Emblem: Three Houses.'' #Petra's armor resembles her clothes from after the timeskip of Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Raphael #''Raphael has new armor that resembles his clothes from Fire Emblem: Three Houses.'' #Raphael's armor resembles his clothes from after the timeskip of Fire Emblem: Three Houses. Category:Fighters Category:Fire Emblem universe Category:Newcomer Fighters Category:Starter Fighters